


The Hawk and his Falconer

by miazilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, From The Top by Nonymos, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miazilla/pseuds/miazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by Nonymos' fic From The Top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawk and his Falconer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From The Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029727) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> I haven't been able to stop thinking about this scene; it is so beautiful and powerful and raw. I hope my interpretation in someway comes close to that :)

  
Ink on paper.

  
Digitally altered inkdrawing attempting to show the drawing as scarification.

  
Pencil sketch.


End file.
